


sucker

by gurobaby



Series: killing me softly [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Corruption, Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Virgin Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobaby/pseuds/gurobaby
Summary: jeno never thought he'd be in the position where he needed to sell his body to make ends meet. but even when he feels like he's hit rock bottom, he stumbles upon jaemin, who shows him how to feel good and what it means to be taken care of.





	sucker

Jeno wasn’t quite sure how he had wound up in this position. It was late on a Friday night and he was loitering at The Green— a bar known to be populated by prostitutes, and those looking to buy one. The prostitutes, male and female alike, were dressed as one would expect: revealing clothing, fishnet material, dramatic makeup. The buyers were typically all high class business people, dressed in three piece suits and expensive shoes. Jeno hadn’t been here before, but he knew the dress code, the rules, the expectations. No matter how tight money was, he never really thought he’d be one to be selling his body. And yet, here he was: in a crowd of sweaty bodies, lust and desperation hanging thick in the air. Waiting for someone— anyone— to wander over and ask his price.

 

He ends up being approached by a boy that has to be no older than twenty-one or twenty-two, only a few years older than Jeno. He tugs at his arm from behind, and Jeno whirls around to see a tall, pretty boy in an unbuttoned suitcoat with a mop of messy brown hair on his head. The boy frowns at him when he sees his face for the first time, tilting his head questioningly. “How old are you?” the kid blurts out, and Jeno flushes as he looks at the ground and murmurs, “Eighteen.” The kid raises his eyebrows at that. 

 

“Are you… are you sure you want to do this?” he asks, and Jeno’s face turns even redder. Is it that obvious he’s never done this before? Nevertheless, he nods hastily, murmuring out his prices as he forces himself to look the boy in the eyes. 

 

The boy seems to contemplate at first— not the prices, they’re fine, but the fact that this guy is so young and clearly terrified. But, he realises, if he doesn’t get this boy out of here, someone else will. He shudders to think of what some different, older man or woman might do to him. So he grins and him and says, “Okay.” 

 

Jeno’s eyes widen at the other boy’s commitment, but tries not to act too startled as he replies with an “okay” of his own and his name. He lets the other boy take his hand and lead him out of the bar.

 

Turns out the boy’s name is Jaemin, and he’s twenty-one. His parents are particularly well-off— he mentions something about some worldwide company his father started— and they keep him (or rather his bank accounts) sufficiently funded in exchange for Jaemin’s successful completion of law school. Jaemin adds that law school is just as stressful as one would think, and he’s grateful that his parents are as lenient with him as they are. As they continue down the road in Jaemin’s car, Jeno wonders if all people who hire people like him tell them their life story. Maybe it’s just a Jaemin thing. He finds he doesn’t mind learning a little about Jaemin’s life. After all, he’s going to have sex with this man. He may as well get to know him a bit. 

 

When they arrive at Jaemin’s apartment complex, Jaemin shuts off the car and opens Jeno’s door for him. Jeno’s surprised by the chivalry but allows himself

to be helped out of the car and then lead inside by Jaemin. When they get to the elevator, Jaemin presses the button for the 6th floor and Jeno stands quietly next to him. With every floor they climb he gets more nervous, heart nearly pounding out of his chest by the time they reach the door of Jaemin’s large apartment. It’s really, really nice, but Jeno’s too busy wondering about what’s going to happen next for him to care. 

 

Jaemin takes Jeno into his bedroom, shutting the door softly behind them before turning to take in the silhouette of Jeno’s body illuminated by the moonlight peeking through the blinds. His breath catches in his throat as he sees the younger boy fidget with his fingers and glance around the room anxiously. “Have you, um…” Jaemin asks cautiously, “Have done this before?” Jeno shakes his head gently, and Jaemin continues, “Have you had sex before at all?” Jeno only gives him another reluctantly headshake, looking down at the ground in shame. It’s then that a small surge of wanting to protect the boy comes over Jaemin— he’s so young, and scared, and anxious, yet he’s selling himself to strangers for a reason Jaemin doesn’t know. He takes one step toward the boy in the middle of the room, then another, until he’s mere inches away from Jeno’s trembling body. 

 

He reaches up to tilt Jeno’s head up, Jeno meeting his gaze with watery eyes. “Hey,” Jaemin coos, “it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. I’ll help you. I’ll teach you. Don’t worry, okay?” He sees the relief in Jeno’s eyes as he nods, looking at Jaemin with uncertainty. He looks a bit like a lost puppy, staring up at Jaemin like that. So Jaemin cups his face gently with one hand and links the other behind his neck, pulling him in to kiss him softly. 

 

Despite his lack of sexual experience, Jeno sure is a good kisser. He lets Jaemin take the lead, gripping at the older’s waist as Jaemin works his mouth open. Jaemin deepens the kiss after a moment, sliding his tongue into his mouth and doing things with it that make Jeno let out tiny noises in the back of his throat. Jaemin’s pleased by the effect he has on the younger. Jeno’s like putty in his hands, letting Jaemin touch him everywhere— his stomach, his chest, his neck, his face. Jeno lets out a sigh when Jaemin reaches down to grab his ass, squeezing gently. 

 

Eventually, Jaemin pulls Jeno in the direction of his bed, sitting on the edge and pulling the younger into his lap. He pulls gently on the hem of Jeno’s t-shirt, and Jeno hesitates for a moment before letting Jaemin pull it over his head. He blushes as Jaemin runs his hands over Jeno’s toned chest, then tweaks his nipples. Apparently, it doesn’t take much to break Jeno down. He gasps as Jaemin plays with his nipples with his index fingers and thumbs, moaning quietly as Jaemin takes one into his mouth. He keens, bucking his hips lightly against Jaemin’s, and the older detaches from him for a moment to take in Jeno’s blissed out expression. “You like that, baby? Is it good?” Jeno can only nod as he pants out, “S-so good, daddy,” speeding up the movement of his hips. The use of the title startles Jaemin, but he decides he likes the way it sounds coming out of Jeno’s mouth. He doesn’t even know if Jeno realises what he’s saying as he groans and moves in Jaemin’s lap.

 

“You like calling me daddy? You’re sluttier than I thought,” Jaemin remarks, and Jeno whines in protest. “‘M sorry, I, if you don’t like if I can—” he tries, still grinding against Jaemin’s bulge desperately. “No, no, I like it just fine. I just wasn’t expecting it from you, darling,” Jaemin interrupts him, smacking Jeno’s ass and making him yelp.

 

When he decides Jeno seems fully satiated by the attention and touches he’s receiving, Jaemin grabs Jeno’s waist again and flips them over so that Jeno’s laying on his back with Jaemin hovering over him. “Okay?” Jaemin asks, and Jeno nods, biting his lip. “Have you ever had a blowjob?” is Jaemin’s next question, and Jeno mumbles shyly, “Yeah, one time at a party.” Jaemin seems unimpressed with that, and moves to unbutton Jeno’s jeans, tugging them down his thighs. Jeno’s impossibly hard, and Jaemin grins cockily knowing it’s because of him. He slips his finger under the waistband of Jeno’s boxers, causing the younger to whine. “N-no fair, daddy, why am I naked but you get to keep your clothes on?” he asks with a pout, frowning up at Jaemin. Jaemin simply chuckles, tugging the elastic band of his boxers down a slowly as he says, “Because you’re being good for me, aren’t you?” Jeno just blushes and nods, remembering that Jaemin  _ is _ the one in charge here. He’s paying, after all. 

 

Jeno squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment when Jaemin pulls his boxers all the way off of him, shivering a little at the way the cool air hits his leaking tip. “Open your eyes, princess,” Jaemin coaxes him, “I want you to see what I do to you.” Jeno whines at that, cheeks burning as he opens his eyes slowly to see Jaemin kneeling over him. “I’m going to suck you off now, okay?” Jaemin asks, and Jeno nods his permission once more. Jaemin leans down slowly to take Jeno’s cock into his mouth, lapping at the tip before taking it further into his mouth. 

 

And oh, it feels so fucking good. Jaemin’s mouth is nothing short of skilled, causing Jeno to arch his back and cry out as Jaemin works on his cock. He takes it out of his mouth for a moment to mouth at Jeno’s balls before licking a wide strip from Jeno’s base to his tip. He takes Jeno so, so deep down his throat, eyes starting to water as he wraps a fist around the base of Jeno’s cock. When Jaemin moves his hand to fondle with Jeno’s balls once more, Jeno chokes out, “Oh god, oh g-god, daddy, I’m going to cum.” Jaemin doesn’t stop, continuing to suck Jeno off until he shoots his cum down his throat, covering his mouth to muffle the moan he lets out as he cums. 

 

Jaemin pulls off of Jeno with a loud ‘pop,’ sitting back on his knees between Jeno’s thighs as he swallows Jeno’s release. Jeno looks at him, teary eyed, as he mumbles “Thank you daddy, thank you.” Jaemin beams, responding, “You’re welcome, princess.” He caresses his thigh before commanding “Flip over.” Jeno doesn’t waste energy asking why, he just does it, gasping when Jaemin puts his hands on his waist and pulls his ass into the air. He feels exposed and so, so embarrassed, whining as his hole clenches and unclenches around nothing. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Jaemin gives his ass a quick smack, enjoying the way Jeno lurches forward from the impact of it. Without giving him any further warning, Jaemin spreads Jeno’s cheeks apart so he can lick across his hole. Jeno’s hole clenches and he moans out “Oh-oh, daddy, I—” He can’t finish, burying his face into the pillow under him. 

 

Jaemin continues to work on his hole, pushing his tongue inside. He swirls his tongue around, Jeno trying his hardest not to clench around him. Not yet satisfied, Jaemin reaches up to spit on a couple of his fingers. He presses the tip of his index finger inside him, and Jeno arches his back. “How do you feel, baby?” Jaemin asks, and Jeno pants out, “Good, so good daddy. More, please.” So Jaemin pushes his finger the rest of the way in. Jeno starts to writhe underneath him, crying out as Jaemin starts to move his finger inside him. “A-another,” Jeno cries, and Jaemin obliges, curling two of his fingers inside Jeno as he laps at his rim with his tongue. Jeno screams. “You’re so tight, baby,” Jaemin murmurs, scissoring him open, “all for me? Have you been saving your tight little hole for me?” “Y-yes, daddy— my hole is only for you, all for you— Ah!” Jeno clenches around Jaemin’s fingers as the older presses against his prostate. 

 

And then suddenly Jaemin’s pulling his tongue away, leaving a kiss on his rim before pulling his fingers out of Jeno and giving a light smack to his cheek. He tells Jeno to “Stay put, princess, okay?” Jeno squeaks meekly, which Jaemin interprets as an “Okay,” so he reaches toward his bed table. He pulls open the bottom drawer, rummaging for a moment, before reemerging with a few suitable toys and lube. He settles back behind Jeno, spreads his cheeks again. “Daddy, what are you—” Jeno starts, but then breaks off into a moan as he feels Jaemin push a buttplug inside him. It’s a pretty little thing, small, because Jeno’s a virgin, with a fluffy pink tail attached. Jeno feels the faux fur against his skin and gasps.

 

Jaemin, because he’s not heartless, decides it’s about time to check on the young boy. So he tells him “C’mere, sweetheart,” as he settles against the headboard. Jeno obeys, trying to adjust to the feeling of the buttplug inside him as he rolls over and climbs into Jaemin’s lap. He feels Jaemin slip his arms around his waist and wraps his arms around the other’s neck. “How do you feel so far?” Jaemin asks, sternly reminding him: “Be honest, baby.” Jeno’s redder than he has been this whole night, but it’s a good kind of red. “It-it’s a lot. B-but I like it. You make me feel good, daddy.” He hesitates for a moment before adding, “I-I like it when you hit me. It feels good,” he trails off, the end of the sentence practically a whisper as he hides his face in Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin chuckles, tugging Jeno’s hair lightly to get him to look at him. “I think I can arrange to do more of that.” “B-but what about you, daddy! Baby hasn’t done anything to satisfy you!” Jeno pouts, and this is when Jaemin realises that Jeno’s sunken fully into subspace. 

 

He cradles the back of his baby’s head, pressing kisses to his nose and temples. “Baby, don’t worry. I want to do this for you. I told you I’d teach you, didn’t I? You have to know these things if you want to last out there, sweet boy.”  _ But I only want you _ , Jeno thinks. He hardly knows Jaemin, but he’s already treated him better than any other boy or girl he’s been with, and he makes him feel really, really good. Nevertheless, he nods. “Okay, daddy,” he says simply, and Jaemin kisses him again. In a few moments Jeno finds himself bent over again, on his hands and knees as Jaemin presses kisses to his asscheeks. The buttplug is still pressed firmly inside him, and Jeno giggles as he feels the tail move when he shakes his ass. When Jeno breathes out “‘M ready, daddy,” Jaemin pulls away, ordering “Count, baby,” and Jeno shivers with anticipation.

 

The first hit, though he’s expecting it, startles Jeno so much he forgets to count. He cries out, the sting causing an immense pleasure to course through him. “Are you forgetting something, princess?” Jaemin asks sternly, and Jeno trips over his own tongue as he stumbles to squeak out, “One!” Jaemin lands another slap on his ass, and Jeno moans out, “Ah— two!” Jaemin continues to spank him, his hand landing on Jeno’s ass five times, then ten, then twenty. The buttplug is twitching as Jeno squirms from the impact of Jaemin’s hits, his hole clenching around it tighter with every spank. At twenty-five, Jeno’s crying messily, tears streaming down his burning cheeks. 

 

Jaemin seems satisfied with the mess he’s made of his baby, admiring the red handprints adorning Jeno’s asscheeks. He tugs on the tail attached to the buttplug and Jeno moans, then whines when Jaemin pulls it all the way out of him. His hole gapes, ready to be fucked, and Jeno continues to cry as he sobs out, “Daddy, daddy, want your cock, please!” Jaemin decides his baby is ready and he tugs his jeans and boxers off, letting his thick cock spring free. 

 

When Jaemin slides his slick cock into Jeno’s hole, Jeno can’t help but cry harder. Jaemin’s so  _ big _ , long and thick, stretching his walls and brushing his prostate easily. It only takes a few thrusts into him before Jeno’s front half

collapses onto the bed, sobbing into the comforter as Jaemin pounds into him. His legs are weak, and when Jaemin notices how hard they’re shaking he pulls out of the boy momentarily before flipping him onto his back. Jeno’s eyes are glazed over and he makes grabby hands at Jaemin, who pushes Jeno’s thighs up to his chest, nearly bending the boy in half. “Daddy, daddy, d— AH!” Jeno sobs when Jaemin abruptly shoves his dick back into him. Jaemin has no mercy, fucking the boy relentlessly as Jeno tries his hardest to keep his eyes open because he knows that’s what his daddy wants. 

 

Jeno’s a mess: eyes rolling to the back of his skull, mouth wide open in a silent plea, drool pooling out of the corner of his lips. “You take my cock so fucking well, princess. Do you like that? Do you like it when I fuck your tight, virgin hole nice and hard?” Jeno whines, it’s so hard to talk when Jaemin’s fucking the life out of him. He manages to spit out, “Uhn— y-yes, daddy— Ah! F-feels good, fuck my virgin hole, agh, I saved it for you, I’m so tight just for you!” “You’re only good for taking my cock, you know that?” Jaemin growls, “Just a worthless cockslut. You’re made to please cock and nothing else. Made for  _ my _ cock, you fucking whore.”

 

“Yes, yes! I’m just—oh, yeah— I’m just y-your fucking slut, your cockslut daddy, ah! I’m only good for taking your cock!” Jeno sobs, and Jaemin just pounds into him faster. Jeno’s crying and screaming below him, but Jaemin doesn’t seem to care. He slaps Jeno hard across the face, spits on him, fucks him hard and fast. Soon, Jeno’s crying out, “I’m close, please, I’m so close daddy— Fuck, fill me up, please, w-want your cum, I’m your little cumdumpster!” Jaemin hits his prostate particularly hard at that, and Jeno screams, cumming all over Jaemin’s chest. 

 

“Cumming before me? You naughty, naughty slut,” Jaemin hisses, slapping Jeno across the face once more. Jeno is shaking, a crying mess underneath him, legs trembling from the effort of keeping them spread for his daddy and from the overstimulation. Jeno feels like his entire body is on fire, every thrust breaking him more and more, but it feels so good. It feels so fucking good. Soon, Jaemin spits out, “You want my cum, you dirty whore?” Jeno whines out, “Please, please daddy,” and he thrusts hard once more into Jeno’s tight heat, hitting his high and filling his baby up with his cum. 

 

Jeno hardly registers when Jaemin pushes the buttplug back inside of him, trapping his cum in Jeno’s warm hole. He’s too fucked out and tired to pay attention to anything, really, and when Jaemin whispers, “I’ll be right back, baby,” he only lets out a quiet “Mhm” as his eyes flutter closed. Jaemin trudges to the bathroom to get some damp towels, returning to wipe Jeno’s delicate body down before cleaning himself up. He moves Jeno and himself under the covers, Jeno curling into his chest instinctively. The younger boy opens his eyes sleepily and asks Jaemin, “You’re letting me stay? You don’t want me to leave now?” Jaemin chuckles, leaning down to kiss his nose. “Of course not, baby. Stay in here with me, where it’s safe. I’ll take care of you, okay?” Seeming satisfied with that answer, Jeno mumbles back “Okay,” once more, before letting the sweet spell of sleep wash over him.

 

When he wakes up in the morning, in the arms of someone he can’t quite remember, it takes Jeno a minute before it all comes rushing back.  _ Jaemin _ . Jaemin, who found him at The Green, took pity on, and took him home. Jaemin, who called him _ baby _ and  _ sweetheart _ and  _ princess _ , and let Jeno call him daddy. Jaemin, who fucked him for the first time and taught him how to feel good. Jaemin, who is tapping away on his phone, glasses on the bridge of his nose as he stares intently at his screen.

 

Jeno clears his throat after a moment, tugging on Jaemin’s arm. Jaemin peers down at him, kisses his forehead, asks how he slept. “Good,” is Jeno’s response, and Jaemin laughs. “I guess I should… I guess I should go,” Jeno says quietly, though not really moving to do so. “Go where?” “Uh… home, I guess?” Jaemin sighs, putting his phone down and turning so that he’s face to face with Jeno. 

 

“Jeno. Have you… have you ever thought about a sugar daddy?” Jeno turns bright red at that prospect, yet he can’t help but snicker at the way Jaemin stumbles over the words. Jaemin rolls his eyes, wraps an arm around Jeno’s waist. “Look, what I’m saying is… I know we just met last night. I know we hardly know one another. There’s a lot of work we have to do in that department. I don’t know why you were in that club, Jeno, but you don’t belong there.” He pauses to brush a piece of hair out of Jeno’s face. “But… well, to put it bluntly, I’ve got money. You’ve got your amazing body and your subby personality. I don’t like the idea of you going back on those streets. And I certainly don’t like the idea of anyone else putting their hands on you.” Jeno preens at that. “I don’t want to put you in a situation you’re uncomfortable with, but Jeno, if you want, we can give this a try. I’ve never done this before, but I really like you, and I want to take care of you. That ass of yours is a great perk too,” he adds, and it’s Jeno’s turn to roll his eyes.

 

Jeno thinks about it for a moment, head spinning. He really didn’t go to The Green with the intention of obtaining a— a ‘Sugar Daddy.’ But that was before Jaemin fucked the daylights out of him and showed him what it meant to be taken care of. Of course he likes Jaemin too, of course he wants to get to know Jaemin better. The money— well, the money’s just a perk, honestly. “I don’t want to be reliant on your money, Jaemin…” Jeno starts, and Jaemin’s quick to cut him off. “Then we’ll start small! I owe you for last night anyway. Money aside, though, I really do want to get to know you better. I like you, Jeno.” “I like you too, Jaemin,” Jeno replies quietly, and Jaemin reaches for his hand. “So… what do you think, baby? Be mine?” 

 

Jeno smiles, runs his free hand through Jaemin’s hair. “Will you cuddle me? Will you…” he blushes, “will you let me wear the tail a lot?” Jaemin smirks and kisses Jeno’s forehead. “Of course baby. Anything you want. I’ll buy you some new tails if you’re good.” Jeno squeals and curls closer to Jaemin, looking up at him with dreamy eyes. “Yeah, daddy. I’ll be yours.” 

 

They spend the rest of the morning in bed, telling each other their life stories in between rounds of gentle, tender sex, and Jeno learns Jaemin still has a lot to teach him.

 


End file.
